


Miraculous Squad

by Black_Cat01



Series: My AU's [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Squad (2016) Spoilers, Suicide Squad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01
Summary: They were the worst of the worst and deserved to be locked up... so why are they trying to save the world when the world claimed it hated them to start with? Follow these famous criminals on their journey to save their city and themselves from this new threat. Currently on hold as I am busy with other things and find it hard to work on it at the moment.





	1. Character Info

**Main Cast:**

Marinette aka Ladybug (A mix of both but is a bit more Joker)

Adrien aka Chat Noir (A mix of both but is a bit more Harley)

Lila aka Volpina (Deadshot)

Kim aka Dark Cupid (Captain Boomerang) 

Alix aka Timebreaker (Katana)

Rose aka Princess Fragrance (El diablo)

Xavier aka Mr Pigeon (Slipknot)

Aurore aka Stormy Weather (Killer Croc)

Manon aka Puppeteer (Enchantress’s sibling)

Alya aka Lady Wifi (Alya is doctor Moon while Lady Wifi is Enchantress)

Nino aka Officer “Bubbler” (Officer Rick)

Chloe aka Big Boss “Antibug” (Amanda Waller)

Sabrina aka Officer “Vanisher”

Gabriel aka Officer Gab

Hawk Moth aka Hero of Paris (Batman)  

**Mari’s Thugs:**

Fred aka Mime (Frost)

Ivan aka Stoneheart

Mylene aka Horrificator

Juleka aka Reflecta

Jalil aka Pharaoh

Max aka Gamer

Theo aka Copycat

**Weapons:**

Mari – Yoyo, Guns, knives, Lucky charm, Bombs, Drugs (Includes toxin), Pranks…

Adrien – Staff, Guns, Cataclysm, Knives, Tail, Claws…

Lila – Illusion manipulation, Claws, Guns, Knives…

Kim – Arrows (instead of just being about hate all negative emotions are affected).

Alix – Gains time by taking others life source with her sword.

Rose – Perfume Control and uses perfume to start fires.

Xavier – Controls birds and turns into a bird at will.

Aurore – Controls the weather and turns into mist at will.

Lady Wifi – Wifi Magic (And same powers as Enchantress in movie).

Manon – Controls others like puppets.

**Pairs:**

Mari x Adrien

Alya x Nino

Kim x Alix

Rose x Ali

Chloe x Nathaniel (Even though I might not ship this as much as my other ships I still like it and it’s more for those of you who do ship this with all your heart!)

Ivan x Mylene


	2. The New Beginning

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

This is a story about a group of unlikely but very bad people did who some good for the world even when it meant getting threaten to be killed if they don’t do as they were told. They kept in a prison called Belle Reve were the worst of the worst criminals are housed, this prison isn’t on any maps or can be found so easily. Belle Reve can be found miles upon miles in the middle of nowhere away from the city limit of Paris in France.

“Chow time!” Gabriel calls out to the cells that are all empty but one as he and his unit of prison guards come to the first prisoner of the day Lila aka Volpina the orange vixen themed villain.

“It's time! Lila, step up to the door.” One of his officers say as he walks in with a confidant step before he pulls down the slip that allows food into the cell. Volpina can be seen in a pair of shorts and crop top practicing on her punching bag the only thing in the room except her small bed.

“Oh joy… what’s on today’s menu of horrible food?” She mutters sarcastically as she gets a couple of kicks in against her punching bag for good measure. Volpina is of an average height with lightly tan skin and olive green eyes. Her hair is long and chestnut brown with bangs, and her hair is loosely tied on the bottom and shorter strands on each side of her head with orange bands.

“Dinner time.” She makes her way over to the door as slow as he can while Gabriel leans against it with one of his lower officers moving out of the way so that they can talk face to face.

“Only my friends call me Lila, Gab.” She says with narrow eyes and a growl leaving her as she has her arms crossed over her rapidly rising and falling chest leaving her toned stomach showing.

“You ain't got no friends, Lila.” Gabriel says with a laugh before he places a while paper plate down through the feeding slit for her to take with some food on it for her. She picks it up in one hand and with a raised eyebrow and a questioning tone in her soft spoken voice asks him.

“What the fuck is that men to be?” She shows him the plate with what looks to be semi tried noddles on it with a look on her face as if to say ‘I’m not eating this and you can’t make me’.

“That is called loaf.” Gabriel tells her as if she is should have known what it was to begin with.

“A loaf!” Volpina says as she looks back down at the so called loaf they gave her to eat.

“It's got a little bit of spaghetti in there. Toenails. Rat shit. Everything a growing lady needs, like you.” He tells her with a serious look on his face as if he believes that she really does need all of that before near the end it turns to a cheeky ass smile as Volpina looks him dead on.

“Come here. Can I tell you something? Can I tell you a secret, Gab?” Volpina asks him with a sweet smile as she moves closer to the thick metal door and lowers her voice slightly so that the other guards don’t hear what she is about to say to their unit boss at the prison and interfere.

“Yeah.” Gabriel agrees to what she wants with an amused look in his eyes before he moves his face so that his ear is now facing Volpina’s lips to hear everything that she is saying to him.

“One day ...Somehow, Someway, I'm gonna get outta here. And I'm gonna rain down on you, like the Holy Ghost.” As she tells him this Gabriel smiles to himself as if he’s being told a really funny joke by her before he looks up at Volpina with the smile on his face still and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Girl, you just threatened a staff member.” He tells her and she looks unfazed by what he said to her just now in fact she looks almost… cocky about it with a sharp smirk on her lips thin.

“Yeah?” She drops the so called loaf on the floor and tilts her head to the side a bit like a fox would when faced with something new and she isn’t going to back away from the challenge given.

“Yeah, you have.” She is told by the lead guard of the prison and by the look in his eyes he wants her to continue and Volpina being one to never disappoint gives him what he wants from her.

“Do something.” She tells him with arms spread wide and a cocky grin on her own lips as she notices Gabriel’s men getting ready for something and all they need is the word from him.

“Let's have some fun.” With those for words spoken she is dragged out of her cell and held down in a seat with one of them using their batons to strangle her while the other beat her in the stomach. That is after she kicks the first two to come near her away and tries to release herself from the guard behind her. Once they are done having ‘fun’ with Volpina and they place her back in her cell they make their way further into the prison to sector C of the large building.

“Open a goddamn gate!” One of the guards yell as they make their way down the hall to the lone cage in the middle of the room with a higher level fenced walkway looking down on it.

“Come on guys. Don't waste my time.” Gabriel calls out as he notices that the sole occupant of the cage is hanging upside down from the top with their bed sheet acting as a tight rope.

“Sector C! Pull your heads out of your ass! Boss is on deck! Open!” Another guard of the unit calls out as Gabriel makes his way to the front of the room. Adrien aka Chat Noir is lounging on the makeshift rope much like a cat would lounge in some afternoon sun all lazy like without a care.

“Bravo 14, Open perimeter fence.” He looks over at them curiously but stays where he is for now.

“Stay Back! If he moves, fire him up, all right? You gonna come down from there or what?” Gabriel says to his team before turning to give the young looking male before him his full attention. He has blond hair that covers his ears and cat-like with green eyes with oblong pupils in the middle. His skin tone is fair with him wearing only a pair of pale while shorts showing off all the tattoos he has covering over his body with most of them being on his upper chest and upper arms.

“I’m gonna say or what.” Chat says with a light hearty laugh leaving him as he follows the sheets into a circle before he comes back to look curiously at why Gab is here with him at the moment.

“Look at you.” Gabriel laughs as Chat gracefully jumps down from the makeshift rope and makes his way over to Gabriel with an alluring sway in his step still smiling at the man before him.

“What about me?” Chat asks in an innocent sounding tone of voice before he then grabs ahold of the bars and leans against them while looking coyly up at Gab as if he’s done nothing wrong.

“You know the rules, hotness. You gotta keep off these bars.” Gabriel tells the young looking male before him while looking over at his guards to see if they will be ready if something happens.

“What, these bars?” Chat asks with a cheeky grin on his lips revealing his sharp fang like canines and his voice has a hint of playfulness in it making Gab shake his head at him mildly amused.

“Yeah. Those bars.” He says to the prisoner as Chat slowly and deliberately runs his tongue up the bar next to his head before moaning out slightly as if the bars had taste truly wonderful to him.

“Tasty.” Chat tells him with a childlike look on his face as if he had just eaten a large lollipop.

“Oh, my good. You are really in bad shape upstairs, boy!” Gabriel says with a laugh leaving him at Chat’s behaviour and Chat just laughs along with him, tilting his head slightly to the left side.

“Can you come in here and tell me that?” Gabriel face loses any expression on it as the boy before him asks that with a sincere look and tone of voice. “Or are you too scared? Come on, I'm bored. I'm bored, play with me.” Chat whines like a kitten would up at his owner as he asks this question before leaning fully against the bars with a cute little pout on his lips and wide green eyes.

“You put five of my guards in the hospital, sweetie. No one's gonna play with you. You sleep on the ground.” Gabriel reminds the boy standing before him with a serious tone and look on his face that says ‘don’t test me boy’ but that doesn’t seem to affect Chat at all, not one little bit.

“I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want.” Chat challenges back at Gabriel with a hard tone, Gabriel doesn’t miss the way Chat’s eyes flick down as he says the last part of his defiance before Gab just lets out a sadistic laugh at the young man’s words with a shake of his head.

“Oh man. I love you. Alpha one… hit him.” He says to the prisoner before him, he leans down towards his shoulder so that he can say the last part into his walkie talky to the guard in the control room to electrocute the bars. Chat gets knocked back but he gets up and runs at the bars knocking himself out. At the same time in a little restaurant in the middle of Paris a blonde female walks in with her head held high as if nothing in this world can touch her. The woman is known as Chloe Kurtzberg aka Antibug given to her by her colleges as she can be very cruel when she wants something and you better not get in her way as you might as well kiss your job goodbye.

“Hello Chloe. We just lost a national hero but you sit there looking like the cat that ate the canary.” The female with short red hair greets as Chloe takes a seat. Chloe has honey blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and has blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt, white jean capris with a belt and white dress shoes, with next to no make-up on.

“I've eaten a lot of canaries. It's taken some work, Sabrina. But I finally have them. The worst of the worst.” Chloe tells her evening companion before pulling out a thick white folder from her bag and places it on the table for her dinner partner for the night can see the folder as well.

“There's rumours, Chloe... that some of them have abilities.” Sabrina say once she finishes her mouthful of food. Sabrina is around the same height as Chloe, she has shoulder-length orange hair and sea green eyes. She is wearing a pair of thin wire glasses, a dark navy blue long-sleeved dress shirt done up, she has long navy blue jeans with a light brown belt and blue heels on.

“The rumours are right, Sabrina. You know what a problem with a metahuman is? The human part. We got lucky with Siren. She shared our values. The next Siren might not.” Chloe explains to Sabrina before she takes a mouthful of food. Sabrina aka Officer Vanisher is given that name as she can come and go without being seen by anyone no matter how many in the room.

“You're playing with fire, Chloe.” Sabrina says in a warning but also slightly worried tone of voice before she takes a small mouth of her own food not looking to happy about what is going on.

“No I'm fighting fire with fire, Sabrina.” Chloe says calmly with a slight wave of her hand before taking a sip of her red wine while looking over at Sabrina for an answer to her statement.

“You are not going to pitch me that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?” Sabrina asks with a raised eyebrow at the woman before her as she takes a sip from her own glass of wine.

“Yes I am But this time, you're gonna listen to me. Lila Rossi aka Volpina, she is the most wanted hitwoman in the world...Let's say she has an elite clientele.” Chloe says to Sabrina as she opens the folder to the first page with Lila’s cocky ass mug shot on it with all of this info about her.

_ (Flashback) _

_ Volpina had set up the equipment that she will need beforehand and had mentally goes through what illusions that will be the most useful in this job. She is now sitting onto of a roof that overlooks where her current job will be put into special watch. Volpina has her phone out in her hand on loudspeaker and her account details open ready with the current balance being zero dollars.  _

_ “What is it?” Her client answers the phone in a really grumpy mood, Volpina rolls her eyes before bring the phone closer to her lips so that her client can hear. She has illusions in place and all they need is a mental command from her to distract anyone that is keeping her victim safe from her.  _

_ “Hey Angelo cutie. This is the exterminator you called for your rat problem. My account's looking a little thin over here.” She says in such a sweet and loving tone of voice that if you didn’t know any better about her personality than you would have been surely caught in her deadly trap. _

_ “No one gets paid until what needs to get done, gets done.” He tells her still not sounding happy about something, Volpina shakes her head at the phone while keeping watch on the small alley. _

_ “Nope. That's not the rules. No money, No honey. Wow! Here is your boy right now. With about 20 of his new best friends. I'm still seeing zeroes over here, Angie.” Volpina explains to him before nodding her head to give the word to her illusions to distract those getting in the way for now.  _

_ “Listen. Stop being cute and do your job!” Angelo tells her while a couple of her illusions manage to distract most of the police on the edges away from the main group and cover them in a fog. _

_ “But’s it’s fun! Oh what’s this… they're taking him out of the car now. In about 30 seconds, your window is gonna be closing forever.” Volpina tells him childishly before she turns serious as her target is taken out of the car with his guards slightly confused but not enough to be suspicious. _

_ “Okay, Okay, Okay. Relax. There was an accounting error. We just sent it to you.” He tells her in a slight panicky voice as her account updates on her phone to show that the money went in. _

_ “Now double it for being a dickhead. You got 10 seconds.” Volpina tells him cutely as she keeps an eye on her target, she can still see perfectly well through her semi solid illusions that’s in the way. _

_ “We're not the kind of people you play around with.” He angrily threatens her over the phone. _

_ “Did you just threaten me? This dude's gonna get a sore throat. From all the singing he's about to do.” Volpina orders her difficult client as she mentally count down the seconds he has left. _

_ “You son of a bitch.” Is heard over the phone before her balance updates again to double the money she had moments before, she smiles to herself before speaking into the orange phone. _

_ “Pleasure doing business with you, Angie.” She tells him sweetly before hanging up and making the shoot killing her target and breaking her illusions before jumping from building top to building top to get away before the cops has the chance to figure out where she had just killed him from. _

_ (Flashback Ends) _

“But everyone has a weakness and a weakness can be leveraged against them. Lila’s is 14 year old Mimi Rossi her little sister, so we watched her and waited.” Chloe explains to Sabrina smugly.

“And you caught her? By using the little sister?” Sabrina asks with a curious look in her eyes as if that wasn’t really likely, Chloe just shakes her head before taking a bite of her still warm food.

“No not me. I just gave an anonymous tip the right guy in the City of love.” Chloe laughs at the mere thought of her going out and psychically getting Volpina herself to put her in Belle Rave.

“The city’s very own masked hero of the people Hawk Moth.” Sabrina nods slowly before turning to Chloe waiting for her to continue her argument for task force X and why it should happen.

“Now we have the woman who never misses, who is also the greatest illusionist.” Chloe explains pleased with herself for gaining Volpina under her watch in Belle Reve at this moment in time.

“So where'd you put her? If you don’t mind me asking?” Sabrina raises an eye at Chloe wanting an answer for her question, where would Chloe put Volpina once she had her locked away?

“Let's just say. I put her in a hole and threw away the hole.” She turns the page over to show the grinning face of Chat Noir with all of his info on there with it. “Chat Noir, before he ran away and joined the wild… he was known as Dr. Adrien Agreste. A psychiatrist at Françoise Dupont Asylum and he was assigned to The Bug Terror herself… the poor boy didn’t stand a chance against her charms.” Chloe shakes her head sadly as she says this before looking up over at Sabrina.

“I heard that anyone assigned Ladybug lasted a few weeks with her at best.” Sabrina says with wide fearful eyes, Chloe takes a bit of her food nodding her head in agreement to her words.

“That is true. He thought he was curing her but, he was just falling in love and hard.” Chloe reveals soberly before taking a sip of her wine as her dinning partner waits for her to continue talking. “They became the new king and the queen of Paris… And god help anyone who dared to ever disrespect either of them in front of the other.” Chloe says sternly before taking a bite of her food.

_ (Flashback) _

_ Chat Noir is seating in the V.I.P booth of Ladybug’s Club Miraculous as he watches Ladybug dancing with one of her male thugs Theo aka Copycat. They are on a platform that is set slightly higher than the crowd with chains falling around for her to use and one wall to lean against.  _

_ “Purrfection.” Chat Noir mutters under his breath, he is wearing a tight form fitting black top with a dark red almost black over shirt on, loose fitting ripped black faded jeans with gold chains. A red leather belt that flows down into a dark red almost black tail and black combat boots. _

_ “We finally meet.” Monster T holds his hand out for Chat Noir to shake but he’s eyes are on his Lady dancing so sinfully in that short lose red and black dress of hers. The dress shows most of her back and red heels, the dress shows off her tattoos and pale skin in the lighting of the club. _

_ “He ain't shake hands. But sit down and have a drink.” Mime’s artificial voice says because he is mute before he motions for Monster T to take a seat across from Chat Noir. He is to yet look away from where Ladybug is dancing without a care in the world with his hands resting on top of his staff giving the air and look of confidence that seems to says ‘don’t mess with me or die’. _

_ “Hey, Chat. On behalf of everybody, welcome. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you to Ladybug. She’s making me good money. I'm making her good money.” He turns to face Monster to reveal his black half mask that he wears around his green cat like eyes to make them glow. _

_ “Are you sweet talkin' about my princess? He's so intense!” Chat Noir giggles childlike at Monster T’s expression at being interrupted before Monster T looks over at Ladybug to find her dancing alone but using a couple of the chains around her to entertain the crowd with her dancing. _

_ “You're lucky man. You get to be with a bad and powerful bitch.” Monster T says while watching her dance and not realising that it sounds like he is insulting Chat Noir’s Princess before him.  _

_ “Oh, that she is.” Chat Noir’s expression goes blank as Monster T looks at him with a questioning gaze before Chat Noir goes on. “The air that I breathe, the reason I’m here. The one, the only, the infamous Ladybug!” Ladybug pretends to be shooting customers before she drops down and gets back up as if she’s been shocked. Chat Noir lets out a cat like mewl that Ladybug seems to hear as she glides across to them by using the many chains hanging down from the high ceiling. _

_ “You called for me my Kitty?” Ladybug asks as she perches herself on the back of the sofa, legs crossed with a large smile. Her dark blue hair is out so it’s framing her face, a red with black polka dots mask around her eyes and blood red lipstick covers her lips that are pulled back in a smirk. _

_ “M’Lady, it seems that this handsome villain would like some time with you.” Chat bows at the waist to Ladybug as he moves out of her path to Monster T, Ladybug looks over at the confused business partner. She makes her way over before taking a seat on Monster T’s lap with her head tilted to the side and she seems to be ignoring Chat behind her watching their interactions. _

_ “Is that so? You're cute! You want me? I'm all yours for tonight.” Ladybug leans in close and nips at his ear with a giggle leaving her, Chat Noir watches with a possessive gleam in his eyes.  _

_ “I don't want no beef.” Monster T says as he seems to realise that Chat Noir is watching them with narrow eyes, so he leans away as Ladybug looks up over at her little black and needy kitten. _

_ “You don't want no beef?” Chat Noir asks Monster T with even more narrower eyes as if the male sitting before him had insulted his lady even more that he already has that night it seems. _

_ “Why, what's wrong? You don't like me is that it? Fine, then don't waste my time you ass.” Ladybug says with eyes narrowed behind her mask at the male under her before she get up and makes her way over to Chat Noir with a sway in her step making her lose dress shimmer around her body. _

_ “Look, are you enjoying yourself here at M’Lady’s club?” Chat Noir asks Monster T as Ladybug takes a seat to watch her jealous kitty. She leans forward to grab her trusty black and red gun while the two boys are busy and cocks the gun ready to be used on her unsuspecting guest. _

_ “No. That's your lady.” Monster T shakes his head as he says this, Chat Noir nods his head with a feral grin before moving to the other side of the table revealing Ladybug with her gun in hand. _

_ “That’s right I’m his lady as he is my kitty.” Ladybug points her gun at Monster T and with a grin pulls the trigger as the moment Chat Noir called her over the game between them started. _

_ (Flashback End) _

“You see that was just the beginning of those two’s crazy empire. No one knows who was crazier or more fearless out of the feared but infamous duo.” Chloe says to Sabrina as she tells her how Chat Noir became Chat Noir and what they did once they were out on the streets causing chaos and mayhem with no one stopping them. Sabrina has heard stories of Ladybug’s infamous wrath before she had a partner but now with her losing Chat it’s sure to be worse than ever before.

“Let me guess Hawk Moth found them as well? And he was the reason why you have Chat Noir?” Sabrina asks with a smile as she leans back in her seat slightly with her arms resting on her lap.

“That’s right, he's now rotting away in the same dark hole as our dear Volpina.” Chloe explains calmly without a care before she turns the page to show a mug shot of a tall male with olive skin. His hair is black with the ends dyed gold, his dark brown eyes are narrowed at the camera.

“If he wasn’t a criminal than I might say he’s actually kinda cute.” Sabrina says as she lets her eyes look over his face before she reads over the information about said ‘cute’ guy and why he’s on there.

“That’s the Vietnamese boy, Kim Lê, or as the tabloids like to call him Dark Cupid. He robbed every bank in Vietnam at least once and has ruined every event about love held before he came to France for a fresh target set.” Chloe explains with a cold uncaring tone in her honey like voice.

“France is the best place to ruin love and other feelings close to it.” Sabrina agrees as Chloe turns the page to show the mug shot of a pale girl with her two toned pink hair up in a rosebud-like bun. The bun is detailed with black horizontal lines and black leaves around the bottom half, a black tube comes out of the top of the bun and hangs down behind her and off the picture. A black mask can be seen covering around her blue eyes with a delicate swirl just below her left eye.

“Have you heard of the perfume using homegirl?” Chloe asks bored not really caring if Sabrina has or has not heard about this villain that has her info on the page open for Sabrina to read.

“How'd you catch her then?” Sabrina raises an eyebrow at the confidant blonde across from her.

“We didn't, she surrendered herself to us. Rose Lavillant, on the street they call her Princess Fragrance. This French gangbanger thought she was the princess of the world ...until she lost her prince. Gets jumped in a prison riot and takes control of the other prisoners to kill themselves, the security video is incredible.” Chloe flips to the next page in the folder only for Sabrina’s eyes widen at how different this villain looks form the rest before her by the picture on the page.

“She looks the weirdest of them all so far, Chloe!” Sabrina says in a shock filled tone as the girl has pale almost ice blue skin and light purple-gray eyes. Her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, low-angled twintails. On her face, she has a jagged black mask that surrounds her eyes and comes down on to her cheeks as both lightning bolts and snowflakes.

“Aurore Beauréal aka Stormy Weather, she was called a freak so she became a freak.” Chloe says to Sabrina as she finishes her main meal of stake with a fresh garden salad and red wine sauce. “I saved the best for last, Sabrina the witch.” Chloe counts down in her head for Sabrina’s reaction.

“A witch, seriously Chloe?” Sabrina asks suddenly really sceptical, Chloe give her a blank looks.

“I'm talking a flying, spell casting, making shit disappear witch. A sorceress from another dimension. Another world. Archaeologist doctor Alya Césaire, wandered into the wrong temple. She opened something she shouldn't have. Releasing a metahuman more powerful than any we have encountered yet. Lady Wifi, she inhabits Dr. Césaire’s body now.” Chloe explains to her in a matter of fact tone with her arms crossed on the table sitting in front of her in a calm position.

“Where is this witch, now? If I can ask you that, Chloe?” Sabrina asks with brows knitted together as she tries to make sense of what is being told to her at the table in this unique conversation.

“She’s in my pocket… some say the witch has a secret buried heart and whoever finds it, can control the witch. So we searched the temple where she turned up, and we found her heart.” Chloe leans down next to her to open a case with a shrivelled up dead looking plant like lump.

“That thing… that's her heart?” Sabrina asks with a raised eyebrow while pointing down at the visibly now dis-armed case with the witch’s heart inside it’s not moving at all, not even beating.

“She is vulnerable without it.” Chloe explains before slamming it shut once more to arm it.

“You want to put our national security in the hands of... witches, gangbangers, and weather freaks.” Sabrina asks out raged at the mere thought not forgetting that Ladybug is bound to come after her missing boyfriend. “These are cruel and heartless villains Chloe. What makes you think you can control them?” Sabrina asks and Chloe just smirks back at her with a gleam in her eye.

“Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of France is what I do for a living. You take the finest Special Forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Nino “Bubbler” Lahiffe. I had assigned him to watch over Dr. Césaire and just as I hoped, it got personal. I have the witch's heart, and Dr. Césaire has his. Now he'll follow my orders as Holy Writ. In a world of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect our country.”

“I’ll see what I can do about having this pitched to the board, I’m only the president’s sectary who has had military training first... but I will try to see if I can get them to listen to you.” Sabrina says before she stands up with Chloe not that far behind her as they both get ready to head home.

“I will be waiting for that call to come through.” Chloe says collectedly to Sabrina before she picks up the folder and the case with Lady Wifi’s heart safely locked away and left Sabrina alone.

“Of cause you will be waiting.” Sabrina mutters under her breath to the retreating form of Chloe before she leaves the building herself. The next day in the white house Chloe is in a meeting with the president and his top officers to see what she wants with them and why this meeting.

“What if Siren had decided to walk into the White House and grab the president of Paris right out of the Overall office? Who would've stopped her? We got contingency plans for nukes in North Korea, anthrax in our mail. We got fluoride in our water. But what happens if the next Siren becomes a terrorist? My brilliant wife has a plan, Chloe?” Nathaniel says to the room and during his speech to the other generals Chloe got up with her things and made it to the front of the room.

“I want to build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good. Like fight a next war, defeat the next Siren.” The mug shots of Chat Noir, Volpina, Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, Mr Pigeon and Princess Fragrance are on the large almost a full wall size screen behind her.

“Not on my watch. You're not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name.” The head General says with a shake of his head before looking up over at Chloe with a small frown.

“General, we run them covertly non-attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus. The next war will be fought with these Meta humans. Ours or Theirs. We're not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them.” Chloe explains with a blank but calm look on her face as she waits for everyone in the room to think about what she had just said.

“You know we can't control these people.” The same general from before says with his head tilted slightly confused on what she is getting at with this meeting. Chloe picks up her case with the witches heart lying in it and opens it ready for what she is going to show the room before her.

“Alya you need to be strong!” Nino tells the brown-skinned and at a medium height with hazel eyes behind some red glasses female next to him. She has dark reddish-brown wavy hair with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper red in a bun. She is wearing a white blouse with a light grey jacket that has a visitor id pined on it a grey pencil skirt with grey heels to match.

“Dr. Césaire.” Chloe calls over as the dark skinned female makes her way over to her with her head down so that she doesn’t see anyone’s gaze including Nino’s comforting one. Once she’s next to Chloe takes her glasses off and with a deep breath and with her hand on the long desk.

“Lady Wifi.” Alya breathes softly in as a black bubbly like smoke engulfs her and changes how she looks completely. She has dark pink eyes that are covered with a black half face mask, her hair is pure white at the base with the ends having three black stripes that have white above each.

“What just happened?!” A female voices out what most of the room is thinking, Lady Wifi has on a dark purple almost black bikini like top that is strapless with a dark purple mini skirt and no shoes. She has what looks to be pink wifi symbols chained together like chainmail connected from her top, her black choker necklace and the two upper arm bracelets she has on also black.

“Meet Lady Wifi. Everything we know about her, is in your briefing packs. She's walked this earth for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone.” Chloe explains coldly as Lady Wifi looks around the room until her eyes land on an open folder that is on the page that has info about her sibling and where they are currently at this moment keeping them locked away.

“This meeting is... is now a magic show?” Another general asks her not at all impressed with how this meeting is heading at the moment and Chloe can hear it in his voice as he ask her this.

“Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty incredible things. Go get it, girl.” Chloe explains to the generals and President before turning to face Lady Wifi and orders her at the end. Lady Wifi just looks between Chloe and her heart for a few seconds before the general’s tablet lights up. “How about a little something from the weapons ministry vault in Tehran?” Chloe asks the main general smugly as he puts on his reading glasses and looks at his tablet to find the foreign plans.

“We've been chasing these plans for years.” The head general says as he looks through the digital pages of the plans on his tablet with a surprised expression on his face before he looks up at Chloe. Chloe looks back at him with a smug look in her blue eyes and her head held high as she can see that it’s now going the way she wants it to that that he can see the benefit behind this.

“Thank you we would like Dr. Césaire back.” Chloe orders calmly and when Lady Wifi doesn’t do it immediately she pokes at the witch’s heart which forces her to transform back into Alya.

“Please, Please. I'm sorry. I can't... I can't do that again. I can't...” Alya apologises over and over again as Nino makes his way over to her truly worried about her wellbeing. Nino is fairly tall just a little taller than Alya, he has short dark brown hair, brown skin, and golden brown eyes.

“Bubbler get her out of here.” Chloe orders him He is also wearing a white dress shirt with blue tie under a dark grey jacket with a visitor tag, dark grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

“I move to ...authorize my wife to establish "Task Force X" under the Argus program.” Nathaniel says in a level headed voice as he leans forward to see the reaction the general might give.

“Alright then, I guess I agree.” The head general agrees seeing as there is nothing that he can really argue against. Chloe looks over at her husband and he has a proud look in his turquoise eyes, Nathaniel is slightly shorter than Chloe with messy red orange hair, he has long bangs that are brushed to the left side of his face. He is wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt with a black tie done up, black dress pants and a pair of plain black dress shoes to complete the outfit.

“Thank you Mr. Chairman.” Chloe says with a relieved look in her eyes before she looks over at Nathaniel with a soft smile that is returned by her supporting husband. As everyone leaves for the afternoon Nathaniel makes his way over to Chloe and gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

“I just knew you could per sway them to see the benefits of going through with the Task Force X.” He tells her brightly before they walk down the main hall to the car waiting for them out front of the large white building. They walk over to one of the closer cars to find their driver waiting for them and as they approach he opens the door for them with a small slight nod of his head.

“Mr and Mrs Kurtzberg, I take the meeting went well then?” Their driver asks them in a kind voice as he opens the car’s door for them to enter and they get in and head off as it starts to rain.

“So when do you leave to meet the team for your Task Force X?” Nathaniel asks his blonde haired wife as he sits across from her in the limo, she looks over at him and replies to his question.

“In fact the car is heading towards the private plan just outside the city right now… I’m sorry it feel like I’m trying to get away from you with all of this running around I’m doing.” Chloe explains to Nathaniel with a sorrowful look as he just leans over and grabs ahold of her hand in his own.

“It’s alright, love. You do what you must for your country and I can’t blame you for that. So don’t apologise for what you must do to keep us all safe.” He tells her in a soft, loving tone of voice before he gives her a soft kiss that she returns just as soft but still full of passion for only him.

“I love you.” Chloe says softly as they pull away from the kiss at the same time that the car pulls up next to the plane. She leans down and picks up the umbrella that is laying by her feet and with one last fleeting kiss with her husband Chloe gets out of the car and onto the large white plane.

“Are we all ready now? The weather seems to be getting worse by the minute.” The pilot asks her from his seat in the cockpit while he gets ready for take-off towards their destination.

“Yeah we are you can take-off captain!” Nino calls back as he and Alya are already waiting on the plane talking together rather happily. Once she is seated comfortably and the car is out of the way without the possibility of being hit the plane takes off towards Belle Reve to see if the prisoners are ready to form Task her much needed Force X.

“We are on our way as I speak so I expect you to be waiting to meet us on the ground.” Chloe speaks into the phone built into the plane. Other than that the flight to the dead sight was rather quiet and smooth, once they safely land they got off to be meet with the head guard Gabriel.

“Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks. How you doing man?” Gabriel asks Nino as he is the first off the plane with Chloe after him and Alya last. Both of the females have an umbrella while he just as a simple coat and his hat to cover himself from the cold pelting down rain.

“Why don't you kiss her ass? She is in charge.” Nino tells him in a bored tone of voice as he looks over the building behind Gabriel and the few guards with him to see that they landed in safe.

“Welcome, ma'am. How are you? I'm here to assist you in anyway.” Gabriel turns to face Chloe as he says this to her hoping to be on her good side even though he made that small mistake.

“Where are they?” Chloe asks him not taking any of his ass kissing as she doesn’t have time for it and Gabriel seems to have realise this because he nods his head understanding her question.


	3. Meeting The Squad

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“This way if you will ma’am.” He says as he leads the small group of three plus his guards into the building and towards Chat’s cage first as it the closet one to them at the moment. Gabriel leads Chloe up onto the overseeing walkway that is quite the way up away from the large bare cage.

“Are you the Devil?” Chat Noir asks Chloe as he makes his way to the edge of the cage looking up at her while she follows the walkway around the edges of the large heavily guarded room.

“Maybe.” Chloe replies coldly while she is looking down at the blonde haired male locked away with a distant look in her blue eyes as if he is below her even more than he is now in that cell. Without another word between any of them Nino goes and makes his way down to the lower levels of the building. Stormy Weather is being kept down in the lower levels of the prison, away from the other prisoners and from away from the rest of the world outside these four walls. Nino is now standing outside of her rather small cell which has three solid brick walls and one glass door that allows him to see that Stormy Weather is just sitting there doing nothing at all.

“Ain't you scared that I could freeze you solid?” She asks him as she gets up and makes her way over to him with hard eyes. Nino just looks at her as if he is trying to figure something out.

“Why'd they put you down here?” He asks the deathly pale girl who’s standing behind the glass before him, she tilts her head slightly as if thinking about the answer she will give him back.

“I asked them to pretty boy.” She tells him as she moves back into the darkness of her cell and away from Nino with a chuckle leaving her. He shrugs it off before he heads back up and to meet with Chloe before they meet the next inmate of this prison. They head back towards the lonely cell that is a hall maybe two away from where Volpina is being kept by herself at the moment.

“Come on flower you have some visitors!” Gab calls out into the lone cell that is locking dear Princess Fragrance away. Nino notices that the smallish cell is relatively air tight expect the one ventilation shaft on the side. Chloe stands right up at the thick glass with her tablet with her and plays the footage of the prison riot against the glass so that Princess Fragrance can see it clearly.

_ (Flashback) _

_ Princess Fragrance is in the middle of the riot looking around before she covers the whole yard in pink perfume causing all the inmates to freeze fighting before they turn and bow down on their knees facing her like loyal servants to their princess and said princess lets out a light, cruel laugh. _

_ “I want all of the inmates to fight each other to the death!” She calls out as the inmates get up. _

_ “Yes Princess Fragrance.” The inmates call out before they start fighting each other again but this time with the aim to kill each other. Once they have killed each other she makes her way over to the guards with a princess styled tiara made from purple perfume just hovering over her head. _

_ “I want the guards down here to escort me to the tower… also kill anyone that gets in our way.” Princess Fragrance orders as the guards make their way over to her and open the gate for her. _

_ “Yes Princess Fragrance.” They say in sync with each other before she and her new loyal guards make their way out of the view of the camera and back into the prison to get what she wants. _

_ (Flashback Ends) _

“I did that… but that ain’t me anymore.” Princess Fragrance says to Chloe in a light soft spoken voice that would normally add to the spell of her perfume when used on her unknowing victims.

“You say that wasn't you?” Chloe asks the locked up villain with a disbelieving tone of voice as Princess Fragrance nods her head in agreement to her slightly cold, harsh sounding question.

“Nah, that ain't me anymore. That woman's gone, she's dead.” Princess Fragrance tells her with a shake of her head as she walks slightly closer to the glass so that she can hear them clearer.

“Yet here you are.” Chloe pushes with a huff that doesn’t faze the female villain, Nino places a hand on her shoulder and pushes Chloe away gently from the glass separating them from her.

“Ma’am let me try and talk with her ok?” Nino says to Chloe as she moves back to give him room without speaking a word to see if he can talk to her and get her listen to what they have to say.

“Yeah, let the little soldier do the talking for you.” Princess Fragrance says but Chloe doesn’t rise to the bait set for her, Nino turns to face her fully and gives her his attention with a blank look.

“You wanna die in here? You got a real shot at walking at the block again. Have a nice cold drink, a nice meal, a man that’s waiting for you.” Nino tries, Princess Fragrance just shakes her head at him with a slightly bemused look on her pale face as she thinks over what he just said to her.

“I can see what you both are trying to pull and all I can say is I’m not a weapon I want to be left in peace for what I did before I cause any more trouble.” Princess Fragrance says before she walks back away from the glass to the furthest corner and with a sad smile on her lips creates the word bye out of her light purple perfume, with the little show over she disappears into the darkness.

(Volpina’s P.O.V)

“Don’t worry Mimi I’ll see you soon.” I mutter as I think over the one of the last things my little sister said to me before I got dragged to this prison away from my little sister. I suddenly can hear a couple of Gabriel’s men coming towards my cell to ‘chat’ with me yesterday? I wonder what they want now, well I can at least find out before I do anything even remotely ‘fun’ with them.

“Come on Lila it seems that you are wanted in the yard today.” Gabriel’s second in command says to me, as they open the door I let them cuff my hands behind my back and let them take me to the waste land of a yard. I notice two people that I don’t know along with a table filled with guns on it and there are targets at different lengths away from the table and it’s still raining it seems.

“Alright unlock her.” The unknown male says and Gab looks over at him shocked and I am as well but I hide it behind a blank look of boredom. The rest of the guards here are keeping an eye on me but I do nothing just to mess with them and I can smell that they are feeling uneasy, good.

“What!” Gabriel asks him and I just give him a flattered smile and a wink that he doesn’t like.

“You heard me.” He says again not sounding very impressed with how Gab is defying him like this, but it’s funny to watch, I don’t plan to let him know to his face that I had found this funny ever.

“You know what this woman can do right?” Gab asks while pointing to me finding any way that he can to keep me from being free even with all these people here watching my every move.

“I'm here to find out. Lose the restraints.” The male says one last time in a strained voice, Gab motions for one for his team members most likely his second to unlock the cuffs and they do.

“OK. What is this? Cheerleading tryouts?” I ask cap wearing dark skinned male that’s standing a few feet me on my left with a raised eyebrow and soft voice. I can tell that the female with him is the big boss and that she gives all the commands while just standing there doing nothing but watch to see what I do next with all of these guns sitting before me waiting to be used even once.

“Let's go, let's see what you can do. They say you never missed a shot. Prove it.” He says so I pick up a hand gun and show it to the guards behind me as I can see that they are getting ready in case I try something rather stupid with this many people watching me and wanting to shot me.

“I wonder what’s for dinner.” I mutter under my breath as an idea forms in my head I pick up a Magazine and place it in the gun. It loads into the chamber as I look over at stoic pretty boy.

“Now you got only one in the chamber. What you gonna do with it?” I am asked so I follow through with my plan as I turn around and point the gun straight at Gab’s face with a blank look. He looks at me startled at my actions for a mere second before what’s happening dawns on him.

“Shh... Shit.” Gab curses me and I just look at him blankly as his men all point their own guns at my head waiting for the word to shoot it off and leave me in the pouring rain out here.

“Give me the word, boss. I'll drop her.” Gab’s second in command Natalie say while looking between me and her boss, I just calmly stand here with my gun pointed at Gabriel’s forehead.

“Everybody calm down. Gab, tell your men to stand down.” Gabriel is ordered and I think I should speak up as well as I don’t really enjoy having around eight or ten guns all pointed at my head.

“Tell them put it down.” I whisper to him as well and Gabriel doesn’t really look that happy that he’s being ordered around by a criminal like myself but I don’t care what makes him happy.

“Stand down. Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about.” So he’s a colonel no wonder Gab is listening to him, he’s so much higher up than Gab is with being head guard at a prison. I know that none of this changes that the woman is still the big boss around here.

“What’s for dinner, Gab?” I ask Gabriel in an innocent, light hearted tone of voice as if I don’t have a gun pointed at his head right now and I believe that irks him and that’s good enough for me.

“Nat, if this woman shoots me, I want you to kill her… and I want you to go and clear my browser history.” He tells her with a slight pause in the middle as if he just remembered the last part.

“See... the firing pin is filed down, right? Mag full of dummy rounds. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens.” I tell him in an uncaring tone without lowering the gun even half a centimetre.

“You're absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitwoman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it.” The blonde female finally speaks to me in a tone of voice that promises to end you if you argue and I can already tell that I won’t like her not one little bit.

“Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like what nine months? Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was real cookie.” He says to me and near the end I lift my hand to shoot the gun into the air and with the trigger pulled and the bang sounding I realise that a bullet was fired, Gab and his men moves away from me cause of the sound.

“Oops.” The colonel says with a smirk as I look down into the gun to see that it is indeed loaded and ready to be used and that they want me to be the one to fire these guns. I realise that I can actually have the feeling of firing a gun again even if it’s for a shot while but I’ll take it.

“Y'all jokers must be crazy in the head!” I say laughing as I walk up to the table once again ground myself for the least amount of recoil and shoot the targets. I let my mind wander to my little sister as I get into my rhythm and shoot the targets. I let a smile grace my features as I don’t let anyone behind me get in my head to distract me from my smooth rhythm. I continue shooting all of the guns until I have shot a clean head shot in all of the given targets and have no more bullets.

“What…” I hear Gabriel mutter in shock as he watches me make my way over to the colonel and his boss all the while I ignore Gab and his team as I come up with the price for my services.

“All right. Now you know what you're buyin'. Let me tell you the price. First... I want outta here. Second, I want full custody of my little sister. All right? Our mother can have, like ...supervised visits but her boyfriend can’t come. Sean can’t come.” I explain and I get a stiff nod from the colonel with his arms crossed over his chest staring me down with an iron look on his face.

“Sean’s out.” He agrees with what I am asking of his boss with him acting all high and mighty.

“He's out. Third, y'all gonna pay for my sister's whole education. Best schools and then I want her to go to college. Like Harvard or Yale.” I continue to tell them what it’ll take for me to do whatever it is they need me to do for them and it must be big if they came to me while locked away.

“So Ivy league?” I am asked and I nod my head in agreement thinking that would be perfect.

“Ivy league, yeah. One of them big joints, you know?” I reply to his stoic question and I know that Mimi is plenty smart enough to get to those big schools but this is just a backup plan in case.

“Oh yeah?” He nods and looks like he agrees with me while the blondie is just watching us.

“You know, right? Ok. Now that's my price. But I'm concerned ...'cause I don't see nobody writing shit down.” I say as if I am generally concerned that they aren’t listening to what I’m asking.

“You're in no position to make any demands from us.” The colonel says with a small laugh as if he is amused by what I’m asking in order for my freedom from this hell hole and back to Mimi.

“Oh. I'm sorry. You thought I was talking to you. No, errand boy. I'm talking to your boss. That's my price, blondie. You know what it is, I’ll be waiting.” I say with an amused look as the little errand boy’s face fell at what I just told him with my own amused tone of voice and smile.

“Come on back to your cell.” A guard says as I am cuffed once again and then taken back to my cell, I am curious on what they will do but at least I got to scare Gab even for a second.

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“You notice these are criminals? They're psychotic antisocial freaks. It makes no sense. Let me hit the Tier One units and I'll build you a team of pipe hitters who'll do anything you can dream up. I mean, you need real soldiers. Not these scumbags.” Nino rants at Chloe not happy about what is happening at the moment and the thought of working with these world proclaimed freaks.

“This is world war three Bubbler and you just need to follow your orders from me.” Chloe says rather coldly with cold blue eyes slightly narrowed at him almost daring him to argue with her.

“I could make a phone call to some friends of mine to change all of that.” Nino says to Chloe with his arms crossed hoping to get his point across to her and get her to see his point of view. Chloe places her phone down on the table next to her rather harshly with a testing look on her face.

“Go on then call, your friends. But without you looking after her, your little lady friend will stay here with me locked away. Were you can’t visit as she will be in a drug created coma ordered by me.” Chloe finishes with a straight face and no emotion in her voice what so ever, Nino looks away from her as those words slowly sink in, he mentally curses at himself for getting involved.

“You know I heard about the stories about you but my dumb ass didn’t believe them.” Nino says with a sigh as Chloe makes her way over to him with a winning, knowing smirk gracing her lips.

“Nobody ever does, Mr Bubbler nobody ever does.” She tells him before she leaves him there.

(Ladybug’s P.O.V)

“Oh where are you hiding my precious kitty?” I wonder as I am pacing around one of my many safe houses with my favourite gun that was a gift from Chat himself ready by my side.

“Um… Boss?” I hear the door opening as someone calls into the room so I turn around and point my gun ready to be fired at whoever dared to enter here while I’m in this state of mind.

“What?” I ask once I see that it’s Reflecta, I keep my gun pointed at her for a few seconds but she doesn’t seem that fazed by the gun at all, it must have been working with me for so long.

“I believe we have found him.” She says to me in a calm voice as she takes a seat on the stairs before me, I take a seat on my own chair as well before I give her my full undivided attention.

“Where is he?” I order her to tell me… soon Chaton, very soon we will be together again.

“There's this new law, where if you're a bad enough, bad guy they stamp "Terrorist" on your jacket. They send you to this black site out in the middle of nowhere away from any city or human contact. That's where he is, so what are we doin'?” She asks me as I think over our plan.

“Bring my blood red car out front, we're going for a drive.” I tell her as I lean back into my chair and let a dark but giddy laugh leave my lips as we are one step closer to getting my kitty back.

“Right away Boss and who will be going with you on this drive for Chat?” Reflecta asks me as she stands up and goes to make that happen as soon as possible like the good little girl that she is.

“Bring everyone and get any and all information that you can about the head guard, you hear me! I want everything!” I order as I get go and get dressed into something a bit more appropriate.

“Yes Boss!” I hear being called to me before the door is closed and I am left along once again.

“Now what should I wear?” I wonder as I look through my many outfits in my large wardrobe.

“Wear the outfit that you wore while we robbed our first bank together as a couple.” I hear Chat’s voice purr rather darkly in my ear, I turn around to find that I am still along in the safe house.

“This one?” I can’t help but to ask into the silence of the room as I hold up the outfit in question.

“Yes, Mari that would be the perfect one to wear when you rescue your stray black cat.” Tikki one of the voices in my head says and I let a small smile grace my features as I agree with her.

“Once you have your partner back than you can kill everyone that dared to keep us apart from him.” Kikki the other voice in my head says to me with a dark undertone and I grin darkly.

“Yes that does sound like a purrfect plan.” I say with a dark evil laugh leaving my lips before I get changed, I have on a ladybug patterned shirt, with a dark green almost black corset over it.

“If your dear kitty could see you now, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself… and we know that I’m right about it.” Tikki says with a dark laugh, a pair of gloves that end above the elbow, both are red with black claws on the end of each finger. There is a small gap between the bottom of the top and the top of the mid-thigh skirt, which shows a slither of my really light pale skin.

‘That is true Tikki. He won’t be able to stay away at all.’ I mentally agree with her, my skirt is white with a few blood splatters there is a gap between it and my boots. The dark green almost black fishnet styled stockings that I am wearing underneath are clearly seen, adding to my outfit.

“The city will regret ever taking Chat away from you.” Kikki says with a cruel laugh and I smile just as cruelly while I slip a knife into my left boot they are leather. A black one on the left, a red one is on the right and both of my boots have dark green paw shaped zippers on the inside.

“The car is ready, Boss.” I hear one of my thugs call through the door, I grab one of my many coats that is in my ladybug pattern and put it on over the top so that it matches my spotted mask.

“Time to get back my black cat from that cage he’s in.” I mutter as I grab a few of my other outfits just in case something comes up before I head out the door and down to my beloved red car.

“Here is the info that you wanted on the head guard at the prison that has Chat, Boss.” Gamer says as he hands the large folder that is in his hands over to me on our way down to the car.

“Let’s see what you have hiding in your past, shall we?” I ask myself as I read over what my hacker has dug up for me on the head guard at the prison that has my king locked away from me.

“So where are we gonna go first Boss?” Stoneheart asks me once I have finished reading the file I am about to get into my car before I turn to face my team with a large insane grin on my lips.

“Half of us will go to his home and the other half will come with me to the casino he is in right now and we’ll have ourselves a little chat with him.” I tell them before I get in my car and lead the way out our current safe house… soon my kitty, soon we will be together again. Once Reflecta, Horrificator, Stoneheart and I reach the casino we make our way around back to enter through the kitchen as that is where he should be at the moment waiting for us… this will be fun.

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Yo, Slick, what's up?” Reflecta asks in a light humours tone as she pays the mafia leader without really looking over at the seated male in the middle of the kitchen who is rather confused.

“Gabriel… What the hell's going on, man?” He asks just confused as before as he doesn’t know what’s going on and the fact that no one is telling anything is starting to annoy him as well.

“All of that chitchat's gonna get you hurt.” Ladybug’s voice says in a soft sinful giggle as she stands behind him and runs her hands over his shoulder before slapping down on him… and hard.

“Ow…” Gabriel mutters as he watches her with a wary look in his eyes, Ladybug makes her way around so that she is in front of him with a calculating look in her dark bluebell eyes.

“He’s kinda cute don’t ya agree Horrificator?” Ladybug asks with a light thoughtful tone in her voice and her head turned to face female henchwoman, who seems to think it over a little.

“I guess, in his own way Boss.” Horrificator answers back with a slight snarl in her voice, Ladybug turns back to Gabriel she gains a soft smile as she holds out her hand near his face. Gabriel looks around a little unsure before he leans forward a bit and gives a kiss to the hand before him.

“I can tell you meant that.” Ladybug giggles once again with her henchmen watching bored as she takes a seat on his lap while her hands run all over his neck and face.

“Yeah.” Gabriel mutters as he watches her with a rather uneasy look in his pale blue eyes, Ladybug continues to move her hands around a little before they come to a stop around his neck.

“You’re gonna be my friend aren’t you?” Ladybug says with a dead serious look in her eyes as she tighten her grip on his neck ever so slightly that Gabriel nods his head once. She smiles down at him with a wide and unnerving grin in place as she realises his neck and stands up.

**Author's Note:**

> I will use their villain name most of the time instead of the real names. I will also use their real names when introducing them… Adrien and Marinette will be the only one’s really using their real names with each other and that will be rare and when it’s just them please enjoy my take on this AU as I love both and wanted a fanfic like this done. Also most of them are around the early to mid twenties in this so none of them are under age in this AU.


End file.
